


Dazed and Confused Oneshots and Headcannons

by Alien_Jester



Category: Dazed and Confused (1993)
Genre: Other, is this tagging?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29512854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alien_Jester/pseuds/Alien_Jester
Summary: This is a random collection of non gender specific dazed and confused stories. I will say that i was writting this for a friend that is non-bianary so every relationship is considered LGBTQ+Also can somebody please tell me how to make new tags?!
Relationships: Mike Newhouse/reader
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Who would/wouldn't date you

Pink  
I feel he wouldn't date you but a few times while he was high he definitely made moves on you. He's a ladies man at heart but borders blur when you're in space.

Jodi  
She would indeed date you. She is a woman of taste but definitely has a thing for people with eccentrically laid back styles. She just likes having an aesthetically pleasing significant other (aka you) that being said she is still the sweetest girlfriend.

Mike  
Yes he would date you but it would not be like a thing. It is him constantly being with you and then not. So he would avoid you for weeks but the second you even smile at somebody attractive he is on your arm asking what the hell. That being said he isn't possessive. He's crazy.

Pickford  
Yes but because he wants sex. Like he does not give a fuck what is in your pants he just likes sex in general. So not really dating as much as sleeping together so dating by association.

Tony  
No, but he totally appreciates your feelings and is super sweet about it. Like he doesn't feel the same way but he isn't awkward about it. He just thinks it's sweet of you. (Imma still write for him)

Michelle  
Yes, she will pretty much date anybody. She just likes having somebody to take care of her while she's high. She wants to listen to music and drape across you. Also will hold you at school.

Melvin  
Absolutely, he is a loving man, of men, women, and everything else. He is an ideal playful boyfriend. You will try and commit to hobbies and he's always in the way. He is super cute and sweet in private though.

Slater  
Yes but not actively. Like you two are together and that's known but you have an extremely open relationship. Though neither of you get any so you're always just together. 

Benny  
No, man is straight as a board, or you're not his type. End of story. (I’ll still write for him)

Donny  
Yes in secret though. He is not too big on sharing your relationship with others. Not that he is embarrassed of you but embarrassed in general cause it's not a big thing to date LGBT style.

Darla  
No, not that she is mean about it. She's a bitch but not in anti-LGBT way.

Simone  
Yes she does not give a fuck who you are she just wants to be dating SOMEONE. Always holding your hand and showing off to the other girls in school. Not to mention it gets her more free stuff from the guys at school.

O'Bannion  
Yes, I know he uses slurs in the movie but I believe he may actually just be a dick due to shitty emotions and stuff. So yeah I think he would at least sleep with you once. Then threaten you to never tell anybody.

Wooderson  
No but he would give you a teasingly hard time about it. The kind of teasing like getting in your space like he was going to make a move then just laughing. You would eventually have a fight about it but it ends okay.


	2. Mike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A story for anybody that likes dear old Mike!

Mike

It was about a week after the last day of school you ran into each other. By that I mean it had been a week of him waiting for your first day back at work. Mike had a thing for you when school was going, but he just kinda watched you and talked to you in brief succession. Today was it though he would definitely ask you out. Next in line nobody behind him nothing can stop him.  
"Mike what happened to your face?" Except that. He laughs nervously as you look at his still healing bruising.  
"What? Uh nothing I just got in a fight." Okay, gain macho points win the attention but don't be overly testosterone about it.  
"Wow, never took you for the fighting type? Are you guys cool now?" You chuckled leaning on the counter slightly enjoying the small distraction from work.  
"Yeah totally just a bit of a scuffle really. Not anything worth still being upset about." I'mma kill that Fucking greaser.  
"Well that's good to hear at least, what can I get you?" This was his chance, just say a date.  
"A number three with no pickles," fuck, "and whatever you want why dont you go on break and eat with me?" It wasn't ideal but it's a plan. You looked his nervous frame up and down and smiled.  
"Yeah okay, Carla I need a number three no pickles and a six with ranch." You called, luckily you were turned the other way so you didn't see his wide eyes or the strange smile that followed after. It wasn't really creepy, just a mix of shock and excitement.  
"Chicken tenders really?" His face had relaxed slightly so now he was going for more teasing than anything.  
"Don't fucking judge me!" You laugh and in turn he does too. Carla comes over handing you the tray of food that you graciously take around the counter to the dining area. The two of you sit down and distribute food. He looks at you and a weird smile overcomes his face. "So aside from the fight how is your summer going?" You ask, taking a bite of your food.  
"Oh yeah pretty good, looking into colleges but I'm not really sure what I wanna do ya know? Like I could do a lot but I mean what is there really to do that's worth my time?" He rambles slightly and you find it cute but he cuts it short by eating his food.  
"Yeah I'm not even bothering with college, not worth the time or the debt when I could be working." You supply, not really interested in the topic but not wanting it to stop either.  
"Yeah? You gonna move to a bigger town or work in the diner the rest of your life?" He chuckles knowing nobody ever plans to work in towns like this forever.  
"I'm gonna find a job a couple towns over." You laugh "Never know maybe I'll start a band and make a bunch of cash, never work again?"   
"A band huh? Maybe I can come work for you as a groupie while I decide my major." He jokes and that gets a good laugh out of you, making him feel like the funniest man there ever was.  
"I don't know man, you're not blonde with huge jugs." You quip back.  
"I wouldn't discriminate against hair color and I happen to have the largest jugs. My shirt is just exceptionally baggy." The amount of witt he is trying to maintain is killing him but it's working so he'll just let his brain melt at this point.  
"That so? Well then you must have guys falling over themselves for you what makes me so lucky to have a fifteen minute date." At that he froze just watching you eat your food for a second.  
"I mean, it ah, I well, hugh." Now bashful his brain melting plan kinda fell apart. He's saved when you laugh though.  
"Well I gotta get back to work, but maybe tonight we could go catch the movie at the drive in. Senior sale on tickets and all." You offer knowing you through him off his 'game' so he wouldn't be able to say no if he wanted to.  
"Yeah," he breaths a laugh "I'll pick you up at 7?" He asks and you smile walking off. He finishes his food and only debates if your smile ment yes for half the day.


End file.
